JaCeY (This is Love!) 9
by dark angel bb
Summary: Caution: this contains SOME yaoi. I personally would not consider it hard core, but some may! Thank you. Now...as we see there is a love interest, but between whom? Read to find out, and enjoy.


Sitting on a white couch with a ton of little black bunnies was a girl named Shiori. She was used fond of just sitting in the closet with nothing else to do, talking to her stuffed bunnies.

"Good afternoon Shiori." She smiled as Trance and Asami walked into the room. The three girls were best of friends, but couldn't be more different.

"It's nice to see you today Miss. Going for a well deserved bath?" Jacey nodded.

"Defiantly well deserved." Asami giggled. She was in the winged house as well as the angelic section. Her white wings were closed on her back as her white satin gown, almost like Jacey's, swayed behind her.

"Sounds like fun." Her green eyes sparkled. Shiori followed her statement with a nod. Jacey grabbed a towel and other necessities. Trance sighed and talked in such a low shy voice.

"Miss Jacey. I think they want to go bathe with you. Is that alright?" Asami and Shiori both jumped up to put their hands over her mouth.

"No, no! We don't want to ask that of Jacey, Trance. She is probably tired and needs her rest." Shiori was quick to talk. Jacey turned back to the girls.

"I don't mind. The hot springs is for everyone." Asami and Shiori looked at each other before grabbing a towel. Trance smiled.

"I suppose I will go to." Jacey bowed.

"You're welcome to come with us." Trance also grabbed a towel as they all left the room to head to the hot springs. Shiori was first to get in as she slowly drowned herself in the water, her naked body warming.

"It feels so good." Jacey climbed in after her. Sitting down in the warm water, she closed her eyes. Asami was next, but tried not to get her wings wet so kept her upper half out of the water, and last was Trance. She was a neko so didn't care much for the water, but managed to climb in without hesitation. Shiori made her way over to the side to relax. "So…Asami has a boyfriend." Asami, originally closing her eyes, opened them wide and glared at Shiori.

"What do you mean I have a boyfriend?" Shiori giggled.

"I am trying to strike a conversation here. It's too quiet." That was originally what Jacey had asked for, just some peace and quiet. Of course it wasn't long after Shiori started rambling that the boy's hot springs next door became loud and obnoxious with sounds. "Hm…seems like the boy's needed some relaxation to." Jacey glanced over at the wall that separated the two springs. She wasn't one to snoop on people's privacy, but was curious whom it was. Being curious made her strike the question.

"Who do you think it is?" Trance giggled.

"You are not normally the one to ask Miss, but if you want to know I can tell you." Giving her an excuse to get out of the water she walked over to the wall and put her ear to the cold surface. Her face went from expressionless to blush almost immediately, this made the other girls quit interested. She walked back over after a good ten minutes at max and sat back in the water. "It was…it was nothing." She looked away from the others.

"Oh my god! You have to tell us now Trance!" Shiori made her way over to the neko and sat herself. She whispered in a hushed voice. "Please tell us. We want to know." Jacey slid over as well, making Asami even more curious, so she scooted into the group as well. Trance continued to stare away from the others as she kept her voice low.

"Just, don't be loud. I heard what sounded like Goro's voice, then Hotaka's voice, but it was…" Asami grabbed Trance's shoulder and swayed her side to side.

"It was what? IT WAS WHAT?" She whispered loudly.

"It was a bunch of moaning and such…I don't know!" Jacey pulled her hand out of the water and face palmed.

"Oh goodness." She groaned. Shiori laughed.

"Oh god I have to see this." Asami slapped her hard on the arm.

"Ew Shiori! That's gross. You want to see them two making love?" Jacey stood up from the water and grabbed her towel. Trance stayed in the water as Asami and Shiori followed behind.

"Are you going to break it up Jacey?" Shiori asked hopefully and curiously.

"No. They were in a dispute this morning and I want to make sure they are not killing each other instead of…" Shiori giggled in a low voice.

"Okay pervert, stop giggling and be quiet." Asami said harshly in a quiet tone. Jacey walked up to the sliding doors of the hot springs. Putting her ear up to the hard surface she listened, Asami held onto the back of her towel as she did so. She didn't hear much though and wondered if anything had happened. As she pulled away the door opened as Goro and Hotaka came out, dressed in just a towel them selves. The three girls stood in silence for the longest time. Goro and Hotaka couldn't find words either as they all stood in silence. It finally broke when Hotaka chuckled.

"Well, this is awkward. Didn't expect to see ladies in towels this afternoon." Goro elbowed him in the stomach as he leaned forward in pain. "Ouch."

"So you've made up from your quarrel this morning?" Jacey closed her eyes and gripped her towel tight.

"Yes well, a better question would be why you three are here in the springs this late of night?" Goro was quick to talk.

"You know an even better question? Why are you two in the boy's bath house this late of night?" Shiori smirked and crossed her arms. Goro's eyes were wide, trying to find a suitable answer. All that came from him was a slight blush.

"We were washing? Do you have a problem with that miss Shiori?" Hotaka smiled. Jacey put up her hand.

"Nothing against it. We are sorry to have interrupted your…washing." Jacey glared and raised an eyebrow towards Goro who continued to stare off into space. "Right, anyways. Have a good sleep." Jacey walked towards the girls bathhouse as Asami and Shiori followed behind. As Jacey closed the bathhouse doors she peaked back out for one final look, watching Hotaka bend down to give Goro a small kiss on the lips.

"Do you think she knows?" Goro shivered as a cold breeze came washing by. Hotaka grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around the male.

"I have a pretty good idea." She quickly closed the doors silently and wondered back into the pool. Shiori was on back on her little rant.

"They were up to something." Jacey shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"We should! I couldn't imagine a better love story. Two men fight it out at the beginning then find soft spots for one another. Oh goodness, even that makes me blush." Shiori's face got hot as she pretended to faint back into the water. Jacey kept her towel wrapped around her and finding no peace for quiet this afternoon she decided to head upstairs to her office, but before wanted to apologize once more to the so called couple for disturbing their privacy.

"You ladies have a fine afternoon. I am going to head upstairs to find time to rest this early morning. Shiori, Asami, and Trance all nodded and said their good nights as she wondered outside to get her clothes on. After doing so she left and wondered upstairs where her body dragged. She felt like falling to the ground and sleeping there, but someone would happen along her and awaken her restless sleep. When she found herself at her office she made her way inside and walked over to her desk. "So close." Before she could reach her table, her bed, a voice sounded from behind her.

"Miss. I must apologize for the inconvenience. I knew better." She turned to find Hotaka standing in front of her. "If you are to punish one of us do not punish Goro." Jacey rubbed her eyes. Trying to feel more awake and professional.

"I was originally going to come find you to apologize, but it seems my body got the better of me this time." Hotaka looked at her worriedly.

"You need sleep. Would you like a pillow? Could I carry you to bed perhaps?" Jacey waved her hand.

"No, I am alright, but you and Goro are well I suppose?" He smiled, giving out a slight chuckle.

"Yes ma'am, though I found it funny."

"And how so was it funny?"

"Well he happened upon me in the hallway earlier this afternoon. His face blushed fiercely. I did what you said and tried to be friendly, but he kept pushing me away like normal, so I almost let things go until he toughened up and told me how he felt. After he pronounced his feelings he passed out, cold on the floor so I had to take him to Nao who fixed him right up. He came to moments later as I began explaining my feelings for him and we kind of clicked from there. I've never been happier, but I didn't know how to tell you properly so I spent the rest of my afternoon coming up with ways to do so." Jacey smirked.

"And you came up with?"

"Telling you upfront that me and Goro love each other and that breaking us apart is simply something that we do not want. Please feel the same."

"Come now Hotaka, I knew that Goro had feelings for you, I told him to follow his heart, he did so. You will not harm him though because Goro is like a son to me. I've watched over him for many years. He is fragile." Hotaka chuckled.

"I've learned this, and thank you for understanding." Jacey nodded as her eyes fell droopy and she fell asleep right there. Hotaka caught her as he picked her up to carry her to bed.


End file.
